


Family

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Incest, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been peaceful for awhile and Keith has slowly gotten back to normal. Could anything disturb this peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life kept happening.

Keith sighed as he watched tv. He was bored out of his mind. Aiden went to the store to pick up groceries, so he was to stay put. He didn't mind staying inside, but there was nothing for him to do since he left his keyboard at his house. He jumped when he heard the phone ring. He answered.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Enjoying your stay at Aiden's?" Keith almost dropped the phone.  
"Dad..."  
"Hello Keith."  
"How..."  
"We knew you were there the whole time. We just needed to wait for the right moment."  
"What do you want? I'm not coming home." Skyler laughed.  
"You will come home this afternoon."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"There's a bomb on Aiden's motorcycle." Keith paled. Aiden used his bike to go to the store.  
"If your wondering where we got the bomb from, I have many connections through my job. Now, I want you home by three, or else you can say goodbye to your cousin forever. Deal?" Keith stayed silent. He was terrified. He couldn't see Aiden get blown into a million pieces, but he didn't want to return home.  
"I'm waiting Keith, and you know I don't have a lot of patience. You have until three. 1....2..."  
"I'll come home!" Keith could hear Skyler smirk.  
"Wise choice. Remember, you're to be here at three." The line was cut. Keith fell to his knees. He was shaking and crying. Why? Why did his life turn out like this? He had done nothing wrong. He looked at the clock; 1:30. He stood up and went to his room to pack.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Keith, I'm back," Aiden said as he walked into his house. He held groceries in his hand as he kicked the door close. The house was silent.  
"Keith?" He walked into the kitchen to put the bags on the table. He paused when he saw a note.  
"What's this?" He picked it up and read it.  
'Aiden, thank you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it. Thinking back, you were always there for me ever since we met. It was nice while it lasted. Now, I don't even know if I'll see you again. I'll probably be dead or have killed myself by the you see me. I'm gonna miss being your servant and stuff. -laughs- I must be a whore then... I'm gonna miss you Aiden. Goodbye and... I'm sorry. Keith.  
P.S. Check your motorcycle.'  
Aiden dropped everything. He stared at the note. This could not be happening. He refused to lose Keith. He quickly took out his phone and started dialing while marching to his bike in the garage.  
"Hello?"  
"Claude, I need you and the whole squad at my house. Now." He knelt down and looked at his bike. There was something attached to his engine.  
"Ok, but why? Did something happen?"  
"This is a situation of life and death. Hurry over here," Aiden snapped. He removed the mysterious object and recognized it as a bomb. He growled.  
"We're all on the way over now. We were going to surprise your cousin. Boss, what's going on?"  
"I'm afraid your meeting with my cousin will be delayed. I'll explain once you get here." Aiden hung up and glared at the bomb. He would save Keith. No matter what.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Everything was blurry. Keith felt large amounts of pain. It was hard to breathe. He couldn't hear anything. All he knew was that he hurt. He tightened his grip on the small object in his hand. It was as if that was the only thing keeping him alive. His hearing slowly started to come back. He heard words, but they were all slurred. His hand was suddenly yanked open and the small object was taken from him. He reached out for it but was suddenly kicked in the wall. He groaned. He knew something was broken. Though his vision was blurred, Keith could see something adding pressure to his object. He cried out in objection, but was kicked again. The object was smashed into pieces. Tears fell down his face.  
'No...He's gone now... but who is he? His name started with an A...'  
Everything was quiet for awhile. Keith didn't know how much time had past. He eventually heard footsteps coming towards him. After a few minutes, he felt pain in the lower parts of his body. He screamed. Something was being thrust in and out of him. It hurt. He screamed louder than ever. The pain wouldn't stop. He was he was smacked across the face.  
"...t...up!" he heard. He continued to scream in pain. He was punched in the chest. He felt something snap inside of him. Something thrust into his mouth and he started to choke. He soon felt something warm shoot into him and his mouth. The large objects were taken out of his body and he was thrown to the floor. The room spinned. He just wanted to sleep. He felt something warm flow between his legs and down his face. He started to crawl to where his object was destroyed. He was able to see the shards. He picked each of them up and held them tightly. He held them close to his heart. He slowly closed his eyes.  
'Maybe...I'll see him there...Aiden...'  
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Aiden glared at the house before him. His aunt and uncle lived there. He wanted to burn it to ashes with them inside. However, he knew he couldn't. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to see Yumi gently smiling at him.  
"We'll find him." Aiden nodded and checked his gun. It was fully loaded. His katana was at his side. Chet came running towards him.  
"We checked his room and the parents room. It was empty. It was the same for the garage and the living room," he reported. Claude came up to him with Sally and Fran. They shook their heads.  
"Damn it!" Aiden kicked his car. He had no time to search the whole city. He had to find Keith now! That's when a thought came across his mind.  
"I know where they are," he said and barged into the house. He ran up to the second floor hallway and into the guest room. He threw the coffe table aside and lifted the rug. There was nothing there. A key should've been there. He ran to the back yard and went on the other side of the fence. There was an abandoned house that his aunt and uncle bought years ago. His assassins were not far behind him. He looked at them and saw that they were armed and ready. He looked back towards the slightly opened door and kicked it open. Everyone inside jumped in surprise.  
"W-" a man said. Fran already had a knife to his neck. All the other men were about to jump at them, but they were all shot down by the assassins. Aiden saw his aunt and uncle run towards him with knives. Claude and Sally pinned them down on the ground. Aiden walked towards the door to the basement. He walked down the steps and once on the ground his eyes widened. There on the floor covered cuts, bruises, and blood was Keith. Aiden ran over and sat him up.  
"Keith! Keith wake up! Come on damn it. Open your eyes!" They remained shut. Aiden put his ear to his chest. It was faint, but there was a heart beat, however, it was fading. He felt Keith struggle to breathe.  
He quickly placed Keith on his back and began to climb up the steps. His assassins gasped at Keith's state. Claude stood up and ran over to his boss.  
"Two of you take him to the hospital and call Victor." Claude nodded and took Keith. Him and Chet left the house.  
Aiden saw his uncle try to crawl away. He calmly walked over and stepped on his hand. Skyker screamed in pain. Aiden pressed harder until he knew that he broke his hand.  
"Tell me. What did Keith do to deserve this? He loved you with all his heart and you did this to him." Aiden shot him in the knee.  
"He went over his limit to get straight A's on his report card to make you proud. He spoke only positive things about you." He shot the other knee. He knelt down and bashed the gun against his head.  
"Even though you ignored him half the time, he was happy to be your son." He took out his katana and stabbed him over and over again. Skyler's breath was fading.  
"He protected you every chance he got to and this is how you treated him." Aiden held his sword under Skyler's neck.  
"It's a shame. You can't see him grow up.". He cut his throat.  
Claire screamed. She started to fight against Sally, but Sally held her down. Aiden pointed the gun in Claire's face. Claire stopped fighting.  
"Your act was very sickening. Keith truly believed that you loved and cared for him. He didnt know you were a disgusting whore. Yet, he cared for you like any true loving son." He signaled Sally to stand. When she did, Aiden kicked Claire into a wall.  
"I don't think I need to repeat," Aiden shot her in the knees, "what I said to your husband." he stabbed his katana through her chest. He then shot her through the head. He removed his katana and put it away. He started to leave.  
"Burn their bodies. Once your positive they're nothing but ash, come to the hospital." Sally, Fran, and Yumi nodded. They were scared out of their minds. They never saw their boss that angry. Aiden got in his car and drove to the hospital.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Keith sat in the air looking down at a scene. It was a younger him sitting quietly in the park. He was lonely. He watched all the other kids play. They wouldn't play with him.  
"Are you ok?" a voice said behind him. Younger Keith looked up and saw a teenaged Aiden.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"My name's Aiden."  
"Keith..." Aiden looked at him in question.  
"Is your last name Lawe?" Keith nodded. Aiden smiled.  
"So you're my cousin. Nice to finally meet you."  
"You're my cousin Aiden?" Aiden nodded.  
"Yup. I would always be away every time you came to visit."  
"Oh yeah. I remember your picture."  
"How come you're here all by yourself?"  
"No one wants to play with me."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm a freak because I laugh every time I get hurt."  
"Why do you laugh?"  
"Because crying gets you no where. So to distract my body from the pain, I think of something funny and laugh." Aiden nodded.  
"I see. Well, I'll play with you."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, come on. I'll teach you how to play marbles." Keith eagerly nodded and  
watched as Aiden pulled out a pouch. The real Keith curled up into a ball as he watched. He remembered this day. It was when he first met Aiden and when he became his master...in a way.  
Younger Keith followed Aiden's instructions and flicked the marble into the other marbles. He laughed.  
"This is fun!" He looked to the side and saw the other kids staring at him. He frowned when he noticed them whispering. Aiden noticed too. He got up and walked over to them.  
"Hey, what are you saying about him?" He said.  
"None of your business Mister."  
"It is my business since that's my cousin. You guys are really jerks. You cast him out because he's different. You don't even know him. So, go play with him or else."  
"Or else what!"  
"I will take all of your toys and keep them forever." The kids' eyes widened in fear. They ran over to Keith to play. While they were running, Aiden noticed Keith talking to four other kids and smiled. He wasn't alone anymore.  
On the way home, Aiden bought Keith some ice cream. Keith happily ate it. He then stopped walking.  
"Thank you..." he said. Aiden smiled at him.  
"No problem." Keith shook his head.  
"There is a problem. You got me ice cream, friends, and this cool marble." Keith reached into his pocket and took out a small shiny green marble. "I have to pay you back some how."  
"It's no problem Keith. Really." Keith shook his head.  
"No, I decided. From now on, I will be your servant for life." Aiden grew silent. Keith looked at him in confusion.  
"Keith, do you have any idea of what your asking me?" Keith nodded.  
"Yes. This is a debut I can only repay with servitude according to that show mommy watches. So, I'll be your servant for all of my life. I promise." Aiden sighed. He had a feeling his cousin wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
"Fine, but you don't start being my servant until you're thirteen ok?"  
"Ok." Aiden smiled and the two walked home together. The scene faded.  
Keith opened his palm and looked at the broken marble. Tears fell down his face. He couldn't face Aiden like this. He couldn't. He rather die.  
"I'm sorry master. I broke one of your gifts. At least... You were with me for as long as you were." He closed his eyes and started to drift off.  
"Keith!" he heard. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw no one.  
"Keith, wake up please!"  
"Aiden?"  
"Don't you dare die on me. You have to keep your promise!" Keith saw something reached out to him. He backed away.  
"Keith, please.... We're family and I love you." Keith suddenly saw Aiden with tears running down his face. He gasped. He never saw Aiden cry. Aiden was reaching out to him. Keith started crying and ran over to him.  
"AIDEN!" He grabbed his hand.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Keith groaned as he slowly opened his eyes only to close them again. It was really bright. There was a constant beeping noise that was starting to get on his nerves. He built up some courage and opened his eyes again. White. White equals hospital. He looked around and saw the heart monitor and the IV stuck in his arm. He slowly sat up, but winced in pain. His pain killers must have worn off.  
Keith looked around once more and stopped when he saw a mess of black hair right next to him. Upon closer exception, he was able to tell it was Aiden. He looked down and saw their hands entwined. Tears fell down his face and onto the hands. Aiden groaned and woke up. He looked at Keith and his eyes widened.  
"You're awake..."he said. Keith hugged Aiden and cried his heart out. Aiden comforted him while holding back his own tears.  
"I'm so sorry," Keith mumbled.  
"You have nothing to apologize for."  
"I made my master cry and worry about me." Keith hugged him tighter and continued to cry. Aiden flinched at that sentence.  
"Your more than my servant Keith." Keith sniffed.  
"I know. I love you Aiden." Aiden smiled and held Keith close.  
"I love you too."


End file.
